Soul Edge
The , also called the , is one of the two titular weapons of the Soul series video games alongside Soul Calibur. The weapon was briefly mentioned by Taki during the events of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined before making its appearance in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Overview Soul Edge is an evil sentient weapon that has the reputation of devouring souls. It is said that it a demonic being called Inferno lays dormant within the cursed sword. Those who grasp its hilt are unable to escape its curse, as its spirit invades the mind like a parasite and drives its wielder insane. Its blade soaks in blood and in power, and it remains a polished red. Soul Edge is distinguished by its animate eye. The weapon is also known to be a shape-shifter – which form it takes depends on its current owner (i.e., a pair of two swords for Cervantes and a zweihander for Nightmare, respectively). Soul Edge's curse is called "malfestation", and is inflicted not only upon those who wield the sword itself, but those who come into contact with its shards. Normally, the Evil Seed transforms the person infected into a demonic monster and feeds off the host's inner sinful deeds of bloodlust, controlling and manipulating their actions, and forcing the user to take the souls of whom they defeat in battle. In both timelines of the Soulcalibur universe, Soul Edge was first wielded by Cervantes de Leon; taking form of a pair of two (long and short) swords, but he lost one of the weapons after he was defeated by Sophitia Alexandra and Taki. Following that, Siegfried Schtauffen stumbles into the other pair of the cursed sword, and the sword itself bonded to Siegfried, transforming him into the Azure Knight, Nightmare who would then unleash the Evil Seed, a manifestation of the sword's evil energy that caused disastrous negative effects. Taki had one of her blades, Mekki-Maru infused with a shard of Soul Edge. And by doing so it causes the weapon to glow and give away her position to her pursuers. However, her New Timeline counterpart had the shard infused into Rekki-Maru instead of Mekki-Maru. Ray, a renegade , plans to claim Soul Edge for herself in hopes of offering 's soul as a sacrifice to the cursed sword in order to prevent the rise of . Later, she reveals that she intends to use Soul Edge in to unleash a second Evil Seed upon the future, intending to turn 50% of humanity's population into her Malfested puppets. It is said that Soul Edge, along with its antithesis, Soul Calibur rivals the power of Oma Zi-O himself. This is later confirmed by Black Huntress herself after attaining the sword following her betrayal against Ray. It is also revealed that the cursed sword, and by extension Inferno are immune to tampering with the Soulcalibur VI timeline in any form, and that immunity can be granted to the wielder the instant they come contact with the sword. The same can be said with the spirit sword. Following the Great Malfested War and the resurrection of a new Nightmare, Soul Edge ends up being displaced in 2019. According to Gurenryu, due to the cursed sword being displaced into the future, it causes the ongoing distortion of the space-time continuum from to affect the World of Soulcalibur as well. This is later confirmed by Edge Master and Hephaestus, revealing that both the cursed and spirit swords maintain the balance between good and evil in the World of Soulcalibur. The disappearances of both Soul swords led to astral fissures spreading across the fabric of space-time continuum. Wielders Physical Sword *Cervantes de Leon (current) *Nightmare **Siegfried Schtauffen (first Nightmare; formerly) **Inferno (second Nightmare; formerly) ** (Geiz Nightmare (third Nightmare); formerly) *Black Huntress (formerly) * (complete) Shards of the Sword *Taki (via Mekki-Maru) *Azwel (via Palindrome gauntlets) Ridewatch The is the cursed sword's form. Similar to the Zi-O Ridewatch II, the Soul Edge Ultimate Ridewatch splits into two halves: the left-half and right-half ,which can be used in both slots on the Ziku-Driver, allowing Geiz to transform into GeizNightmare. Nopicture.jpg Notes to be added See also *Soul Calibur External Links *Soul Edge at Soul Calibur Wiki. Category:Villain Weapons Category:Swords Category:Weapons